Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them is one of the many franchises featured in LEGO Dimensions for Year 2. It is based on the film of the same name, which a prequel of the Harry Potter film series. Background The year is 1926, and Newt Scamander has just completed a global excursion to find and document an extraordinary array of magical creatures. Arriving in New York for a brief stopover, he might have come and gone without incident, were it not for a No-Maj (American for Muggle) named Jacob, a misplaced magical case, and the escape of some of Newt's fantastic beasts, which could spell trouble for both the wizarding and No-Maj worlds. Related Characters/Objects * 71253 Story Pack ** Newt Scamander *** Jacob Kowalski* **** Niffler ***** Sinister Scorpion ***** Vicious Vulture **** MACUSA * 71257 Fun Pack ** Tina Goldstein *** Queenie Goldstein* **** Swooping Evil ***** Brutal Bloom ***** Crawling Creeper *These characters can be accessed in the levels of 71253 Story Pack and can be unlocked when finishing these levels. Non-Playable Characters * Credence Barebone * Chastity Barebone * Gnarlak * Seraphina Picquery * Percival Graves * Abernathy * Modesty Barebone * Mary Lou Barebone * Gilbert Bingley * Bernadette * Madam Ya Zhou * Senator Shaw * Langdon Shaw * Frank * Swooping Evil Adventure World * New York (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) ** Magical Congress of the United States of America ** Goldstein Apartment ** Jacob's Apartment ** Central Park ** Times Square (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) ** Fleury's Fancy Fauna ** Desolation Alley ** Diamond District * Arid Animal Habitats * Arctic Animal Habitats Battle Arenas * Arid Animal Habitats ** What pack unlocks it: 71253 Story Pack * Arctic Animal Habitats ** What pack unlocks it: 71257 Fun Pack Trivia * The title itself is taken from a fictional textbook in the Harry Potter universe that details a large number of the mythical creatures in the Wizarding World. * In a list of leaked franchises from September 2015, Fantastic Beasts was labeled in a product code listing as FB. * This is one of three franchises in the game that is a sub-universe of another franchise, as Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them is associated with Harry Potter. ** The others are The LEGO Batman Movie being associated with The LEGO Movie, Teen Titans Go! being associated with DC Comics, and Ghostbusters (2016) being associated with Ghostbusters. ** It is also the only one of these four franchises to be a sub-universe for another Year 2 franchise. The rest of them are all sub-universes of Year 1 franchises. * Beast Boy makes a reference to the franchise in the New Adventures Trailer when he says that he's "the Fantastic Beast Boy" but gets cut off as Newt captures him. * The film released the same day as Wave 7 released, November 18th, 2016 Gallery Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.png|The gateway to Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Franchises Category:Year 2 Franchises Category:Index Category:Year 2 Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:2016 Category:Film Franchises Category:Warner Bros. Franchises Category:TimeWarner Franchises Category:Wizarding World Franchises